Called 1
11:34:20 PM Josie: Our story begins in the present day, long after Rye has been a vampire. At this time he's likely doing what most (smart) vampires do and living off investments, supplemented by an odd bit of work finding someone or doing surveillance on someone or (occasionally) punching someone in the face. Most of his clients are still human and unaware of his nature, but there are a few supernatural things going on as well. 11:35:23 PM Josie: Some of these more supernatural tasks are entrusted him by his sire or creator, which is still reckoned to be a very powerful and serious bond and some younger vampires are actually a slave to. 11:37:29 PM Josie: Rye is one of the lucky ones. When he was around 5 years old, his mother disappeared on the way home from an evening trip into the city, leaving behind a shoe and bloodstains. Rye's father swore to get justice for his wife, being a detective himself, and diligently pursued every trace of a whiff of a lead. 11:38:09 PM Josie: Unfortunately, his efforts were fruitless, and to this day, decades later, the file remains in a police warehouse filed with the cold cases. 11:42:03 PM Josie: Rye, on the other hand, did learn the truth behind his mother's gory disappearance, long after it occurred and while he was on his own deathbed, having been shot in the course of a bank robbery investigation. That's when Rye's mother appeared, looking just as he remembered her, watching her son's organs shut down one by one after being shot seventeen times. Shockingly, it wasn't a hallucination; she hadn't been killed at the crime scene, but had instead been Turned, and felt it was best to run away from her family rather than expose them to the dangers a vampire family member would incur. 11:43:29 PM Josie: Instead of allowing her son to die, she Turned him--without permission, something generally frowned on, and something which damaged her political position both within her Clan and outside it. 11:45:36 PM Josie: It hasn't ever really recovered, though she still serves her own sire fairly diligently--a philanthropist and museum donor who appreciated Rye's mother's work. The philanthropist is old, eccentric and doesn't go outside in the daylight anymore, after having grown some rather hideous vestigial wings after an unfortunate frenzying incident. 11:46:07 PM Canto: (Hmmm!) 11:46:41 PM Josie: Said philanthropist was rather annoyed with Rye's mother, Elise, when she rescued her son, as the philanthropist *also* lost some social standing and political advantage. 11:48:25 PM Josie: Elise is going to be working to restore her status for a long time, but as a result, occasionally she asks Rye for favors. Sometimes the philanthropist does as well--her name is Gloria. 11:50:50 PM Josie: Rye doesn't technically have to do what Gloria says, but her requests are typically minor. 11:51:50 PM Josie: It's a little more imperative that he do what his mother tells him; sires typically have an easy time dominating their progeny and it's considered bad etiquette *not* to do what your maker wants, on top of that. 11:52:04 PM Canto: Also it's his mom! 11:52:44 PM Josie: Yes. For whatever that's worth. Their relationship has always been a little strained; she did, after all, desert her family. 11:54:18 PM Canto: I think he's come to terms with it over the past decades. 11:55:11 PM Josie: Probably. She certainly seems apologetic, although she's never really apologized, either. 11:57:29 PM Josie: It leads to awkward Thanksgivings. Or it would if he spends them with her and her faeblooded boyfriend. Nice guy, doesn't have that cruel streak most faebloods have, though he does love fashion enough to constantly be mistaken for gay. 11:58:13 PM Canto: Faebloods? 11:58:43 PM Josie: Yeah, people who are part faerie. Usually bastards, and eerily pretty. 11:59:55 PM Josie: Leon *is* pretty, but he's a nice guy--and a good guy, too, more importantly. He's a tailor and designs clothes on the side. 12:01:06 AM Josie: He was also *completely* supportive of Elise's decision to turn Rye. 12:02:14 AM Josie: Probably the only bad thing about him is that he's not Rye's dad. That and a tendency to nitpick about clothes and try to give everyone wardrobe makeovers. 12:03:44 AM Josie: I don't know how often he hangs out with his mom; that's mostly up to Rye, really. 12:05:30 AM Josie: Over the years, he's met any number of supernatural people--vampires of every description (and level of pleasantness), werewolves, faebloods, ghosts, yetis and even a mummy. 12:06:30 AM Canto: Woot! 12:07:51 AM Canto: I would be upset if there were no yetis. 12:08:16 AM Josie: Of course there are yetis! 12:08:40 AM Josie: They're Green Men, so to speak--they're strongly connected with nature and have plant-related magic. 12:09:00 AM Josie: Some of them are furry; others turn into trees after a while. Depends. 12:12:08 AM Josie: What city does Rye live in? 12:12:19 AM Canto: I dunno! up to you. 12:13:18 AM Josie: New York. 12:13:29 AM Canto: Okay! 12:14:51 AM Josie: He's from Chicago but moved to New York after being turned. 12:15:16 AM Canto: Okay! 12:15:24 AM Canto: Works for me. 12:16:16 AM Josie: Due to some of his work on behalf of his mother, Rye actually knows some people in high places here, including the Prince of the city. 12:18:09 AM Josie: Said Prince, who currently calls herself Rose Gray, is a Ventrue, and she and Rye had a fling a long time back, before she got her position--though she was always smart and ambitious. 12:18:42 AM Canto: *eyebrow waggle* 12:19:17 AM Josie: No, she did not sleep her way to the top! She did it the good old fashioned way--hard work and backstabbing. 12:21:28 AM Josie: Likely the ruthless streak is what didn't allow them to last. Or maybe it was something else. 12:21:51 AM Josie: In any case, Rye's mother sends him a note requesting that he meet with Gray and do whatever she says. 12:22:34 AM Josie: The words "whatever she says" are underlined three times and are immediately followed by "no matter how much you don't want to." 12:23:02 AM Canto: Canto makes a face. 12:23:52 AM Josie: ((Swap your nick.)) 12:23:59 AM Rycroft: ((Just did.)) 12:24:17 AM Josie: The appointment with Gray has already been made for you! Your mom is so thoughtful! 12:24:22 AM Josie: Where does Rye live? 12:25:24 AM Rycroft: Probably an apartment. 12:26:55 AM Josie: Indeed. 12:27:05 AM Josie: He'll *just* have enough time to get to his appointment. If the traffic is reasonable. 12:28:18 AM Rycroft: Something big, most likely. He has a lot of books. I think he has several degrees under his belt. Criminology, archaeology, forensics. He likes secrets. 12:28:31 AM Rycroft: Rycroft swears and heads out. 12:29:08 AM Josie: Note: The traffic is almost never reasonable. 12:30:57 AM Josie: What kind of car does he have? or does he try taking the bus or a taxi? 12:31:08 AM Josie: Lots of New Yorkers don't have cars, given the parking issues. 12:32:58 AM Rycroft: Rycroft has a car, but he doesn't drive it in the city, it's just for when he has to leave the city. 12:33:20 AM Rycroft: He probably tries to flag down a taxi. 12:34:25 AM Josie: This takes a little while, but he finally gets one and he's on his way! 12:35:12 AM Josie: Eventually, the taxi stops at a sleek, ultramodern office building, all white and glass and smooth edges. 12:35:35 AM Josie: Call to Rycroft, no answer. Rycroft pays the guy and heads upstairs. 12:36:14 AM Josie: Unlike many vampires her age, Rose has really embraced technology, and likes to Skype. This has proven awkward for the few Lasombra who are on the Camarilla's side. 12:37:46 AM Josie: Likewise, she's moved the city's headquarters, building a brand-new office building with every modern convenience. The older vampires absolutely hate it like poison. 12:38:19 AM Josie: Rycroft is met at the steps by security. 12:39:23 AM Josie: There's four of them, all wearing gray suits and ties. It's hard to say for sure, but probably not all of them are vampires. 12:39:43 AM Rycroft: Gentlemen. I have an appointment. 12:39:46 AM Josie: There's a lot of security--cameras, a metal detector. 12:40:34 AM Josie: The person in charge, a woman with an elegant knot in her hair, nods. "I'm aware. Weapons?" 12:40:54 AM Rycroft: I'm not carrying. 12:43:03 AM Josie: Woman: Why not? 12:44:43 AM Rycroft: Rycroft is, incidentally, six feet tall with short auburn hair, a permanent scratch on his chin, and freckles. One eye is green, and the other is is blue with a vertical pupil, like a feline. If it's not bright out, and his pupils are dilated, he can *just* get away with peopel thinking he's got heterochromia. 12:44:58 AM Rycroft: Rycroft: Didn't think I'd need to. 12:45:06 AM Rycroft: Rycroft eyes the woman. Does he know her? 12:45:23 AM Josie: She seems rather familiar. 12:45:30 AM Josie: But that's it. 12:45:43 AM Josie: Woman: It never hurts. See me after you're done, I'll set you up. 12:45:53 AM Josie: She gestures to the elevator. 12:46:16 AM Rycroft: Rycroft eyes her a little and then heads to the elevator. 12:46:28 AM Rycroft: Rycroft does have a gun, but he didn't bring it. 12:47:42 AM Josie: The elevator is as white and sterile looking as anything--he has to do a retinal scan and a fingerprint scan before the door will open to deposit him on the top floor of the building--the seventh. 12:49:19 AM Josie: There are security guards on each side, and they nod to him as he passes down the hall. 12:49:49 AM Josie: There's no secretary; the frosted glass on the door simply reads "Gray." 12:51:04 AM Rycroft: Rycroft goes in. 12:53:51 AM Josie: Rose is sitting at her desk, looking much the same as the last time you saw her, apart from the fact that she is entirely clothed--a simple blue dress with matching shoes that probably cost thousands. Her dark hair is pulled back and her skin is an odd shade of pale--she had tan skin when she was alive. 12:54:04 AM Josie: She looks up, frowning slightly. "You're late." 12:54:58 AM Rycroft: Sorry. I only just found out I was expected. 12:55:50 AM Rycroft: Also, I was harrased by your security for not carrying. Which is odd. 12:56:15 AM Josie: Rose: ... yes, that *is* like your mother. My apologies, I hadn't meant to be that abrupt. Next time I'll send the invitation myself. 12:56:22 AM Josie: Rose: Harassed? 12:57:53 AM Rycroft: The lady downstairs. I told her I didn't have any weapons and she said I should have. 12:57:59 AM Rycroft: Who is she? She looks familiar. 12:58:01 AM Josie: She closes the lid of her laptop (it's black, and stands out quite a bit on the surface of the glass desk). 12:58:29 AM Josie: Rose: Ah, Tess. My new security chief. She's a little paranoid, but that *is* why I chose her. 12:59:43 AM Josie: Rose stands up and walks around her desk to stand next to Rye, leaning back on the front part of the desk. 1:01:36 AM Rycroft: So what do you need, Rose? 1:02:07 AM Josie: Rose: ... skipping right to business, then, are we? I *was* going to tell you that you look good. 1:02:29 AM Josie: Rose: The usual things people say to each other. Pleasantries. 1:04:03 AM Rycroft: Oh. I would have liked that. I probably would have said 'not as good as you, you haven't aged a day', and then we would have laughed at my little joke. Or groaned. 1:05:00 AM Josie: Rose grins crookedly. 1:05:58 AM Josie: Rye recalls that she very rarely smiles in public. Popularly this is attributed to her being a stone-cold bitch; in reality, her smile is a little bit crooked, and she's self-conscious about it. 1:06:10 AM Josie: She *is* capable of being a stone-cold bitch, but only on her good days. 1:06:35 AM Josie: Rose: Honestly, I have missed your sense of humor. Nobody here even tries to make me laugh. 1:10:25 AM Rycroft: Rycroft smiles. "Well, I'll be sure to forward you the joke emails that Leon sends me every day. One of those is bound to make you smile just from sheer volume." 1:11:04 AM Josie: She makes a face. "Don't even joke. I get 400 emails a day, even two secretaries aren't enough." 1:11:29 AM Josie: Rose: Still, I *do* miss you. Maybe I'm getting sentimental in my old age. 1:12:09 AM Rycroft: Aren't we all? So what can I do for you, Rose? 1:12:43 AM Josie: Rose: Brass tacks, then. 1:12:53 AM Josie: She folds her arms. "I have a job for you, and you're not going to like it." 1:13:08 AM Rycroft: So I was warned. 1:13:50 AM Josie: Rose: But after this I'm going to owe Gloria a favor, and you know how that works. 1:14:05 AM Josie: Rose: ... it won't be a major favor, but it'll be up there. 1:14:19 AM Rycroft: Yeah. 1:15:01 AM Josie: What's Rye good at, as an investigator, by the way? What are his weak points? 1:16:01 AM Josie: Is he old-fashioned, has he embraced tech? 1:16:43 AM Rycroft: He's very patient and fairly intuitive. He's embraced tech, yeah. 1:17:43 AM Josie: Weaknesses? 1:20:53 AM Rycroft: People, I think. He's not a social creature, and he's not good at getting people to open up to him. He's sarcastic and can be fairly off-putting. 1:21:55 AM Josie: Rose: Basically, it's babysitting. 1:22:11 AM Rycroft: All right? 1:23:11 AM Josie: Rose: Some idiot Torrie made himself a little friend and then got messily killed by a hunter. 1:23:57 AM Josie: Rose: No one in her Clan wants her, the snobby bastards, so she's pretty much slated for execution if someone doesn't volunteer to take her. 1:24:46 AM Rycroft: He embraced her? 1:25:33 AM Josie: Rose: If you want to be needlessly flowery and old-fashioned, yes. 1:26:59 AM Rycroft: Clearly I do. Just trying to be clear. What's your interest in her situation? 1:27:16 AM Josie: Rose: Would you believe I'm keeping her alive out of the goodness of my heart? 1:28:20 AM Rycroft: Is that what you're telling me? 1:28:54 AM Josie: Rose: Cynical old bastard. Would you believe I'm keeping her alive out of the goodness of my heart *and* because she might be useful someday? 1:29:16 AM Rycroft: There we go. Why me, though? 1:29:53 AM Josie: Rose: You don't have children of your own. Your family owes me. I've got you over a barrel. And you're soft about things like this. 1:30:24 AM Josie: Rose: ... and you already know that I am too, so I don't have to threaten to stake you and chop off your head. 1:31:14 AM Josie: Rose: Waste irritates me. Did I mention we've gone paperless? 1:31:28 AM Rycroft: The oldtimers must hate that. 1:31:39 AM Josie: Rose: You'd think I was chopping off their toes and feeding them to them. 1:32:20 AM Josie: She makes a face. "It's always a balancing act. I'm going to drag these people into the 20th century if it kills every last one of them, and then we'll only be 14 years behind the times instead of two hundred." 1:33:14 AM Rycroft: So how long am I watching this girl for? 1:33:52 AM Josie: Rose: Indefinitely. Until she can go about on her own. Oh, and we're not sure if the Hunter saw her and will come after her. 1:34:35 AM Rycroft: Tell me about her, then. Who am I dealing with? 1:35:32 AM Josie: Rose: Hard to tell. She won't talk to anyone, and she resists domination surprisingly well for a neophyte. 1:36:07 AM Rycroft: Any idea of why the bullfighter took her? 1:37:22 AM Josie: Rose: Normally it's all about the pretty face with them, and this one's rather ordinary-looking. So I'm not sure. 1:39:08 AM Rycroft: All right. Where is she? 1:40:28 AM Josie: Rose: We have her in a holding cell. He didn't have time to teach her anything. I'm not even sure she consented. 1:42:18 AM Rycroft: Rycroft sighs and rubs his eyes. "Okay. Anything else I should know? Any prohibitions I should know about?" 1:45:06 AM Josie: Rose: Don't die. 1:48:07 AM Rycroft: Rycroft smiles. "I'll do what I can. Since it's an order from my Prince, and all." 1:49:35 AM Josie: She touches his face and smiles a bit; her hands are always a bit warmer than one might expect from a fellow vampire. 1:50:47 AM Josie: Rose: There's always "For old time's sake." 1:50:59 AM Josie: Rose: If you're feeling sentimental. 1:51:25 AM Rycroft: You know me. I'm a big softy. 1:52:17 AM Josie: Rose: One of your nicest qualities. 1:52:40 AM Josie: Call to Rycroft, no answer. 1:53:07 AM Josie: Rose lowers her hand and hands him a key card from the desk. 1:53:49 AM Rycroft: He takes it. "So she's resistant to Domination? That's strange." 1:55:06 AM Josie: Rose: Mm, a bit. I rather suspect... well. I'd hate to prejudice you either way. 1:55:26 AM Josie: Rose: Tess will meet you in the hallway and help you open the cell. 1:55:56 AM Rycroft: Rycroft raises an eyebrow. "Prejudice me?" 1:57:10 AM Josie: Rose: I suspect her sire had been dominating her repeatedly when she was mortal. I can *guess* at a purpose, but that's all. If the guess is right he's damned lucky the hunter got him first. 1:57:55 AM Rycroft: ...ah. Yeah. Okay. 1:59:04 AM Josie: Rose: I hope I'm wrong. Half of us need therapy as it is, and the old ones never agree to it. 1:59:44 AM Rycroft: So I'm supposed to teach her the stuff she needs to know. 1:59:59 AM Josie: Rose: Yes. 2:00:38 AM Rycroft: This should be... interesting. 2:01:50 AM Josie: Rose: Yes. 2:02:20 AM Josie: Rose: ... would you like to... what *do* people do socially these days? 2:03:11 AM | Edited 2:03:41 AM Rycroft: Dinner. Movies. Dancing. Not that different than the last time we did things socially. 2:03:54 AM Rycroft: ((Im too used to DM'ing. -_- )) 2:04:01 AM Josie: Rose: ... wasn't there... disco or something then? 2:04:20 AM | Edited 2:06:08 AM Rycroft: ... yes, thankfully that's over. 2:05:51 AM Josie: ((Wrong nick.)) 2:06:12 AM Josie: Rose: Yes. That decade was very brown, as I recall. 2:06:15 AM Rycroft: (WHY DO I KEEP DOING THAT.) 2:06:20 AM Rycroft: Also puke green. 2:06:46 AM Josie: Rose: Yes. Brown suits you better than it suits me. In any case. Would you like to? 2:08:04 AM Rycroft: Rycroft smiles. "Yes." 2:09:19 AM Josie: Rose: Excellent. What's your phone number, I'll text you. 2:09:39 AM Rycroft: He gives her his phone number! 2:10:08 AM Josie: She types it into her smartphone, with texting speed that would rival a teenage girl's. 2:10:35 AM Josie: To be fair, Rose is rather old, and to her anything past vaccination is newfangled high tech. 2:12:11 AM Rycroft: ... not bad. I still have trouble typing with my thumbs. 2:12:38 AM Josie: Rose: Much easier than fingers. 2:12:46 AM Josie: She kisses him on the cheek. "Go. See Tess." 2:13:09 AM Rycroft: He nods and leaves her office. 2:13:52 AM Josie: Tess is waiting outside. "Now, I've got two options for you." 2:14:18 AM Rycroft: .. you would be Tess then. 2:14:22 AM Josie: She shows him two guns; one is a very old fashioned, vintage derringer, quite small. 2:14:28 AM Josie: Tess: Yes, I'm the security chief. 2:14:48 AM Josie: Tess shows him the second gun! It's brand new, high-tech and semi-automatic. 2:15:02 AM Rycroft: ((Is she a vampire?)) 2:15:22 AM Josie: Hard to say, but judging from the skin tone, likely. 2:15:53 AM Rycroft: Have we met before? 2:16:49 AM Josie: Tess: Just before you visited Ms. Gray. I said I'd fix you up with a gun, didn't I? 2:18:22 AM Rycroft: No, before that. You look vaguely familiar to me. 2:18:47 AM Rycroft: ... probably not important. That second one is pretty nice. 2:19:13 AM Josie: Tess: ... well, take both of them. The little one is nice as a holdout pistol. 2:19:42 AM Rycroft: Thanks. Why are you setting me up like this? 2:21:14 AM Josie: Tess: Ms. Gray said I should take care of you. ... and I'm the security chief, not a call girl, so I'm... assuming this is what she meant? 2:21:31 AM Rycroft: All right. I appreciate it. 2:22:47 AM Josie: Tess nods. "All right, come on and let's meet your charge. I don't think you'll have to shoot her, she's... she's frightened of everyone. Even me." 2:23:25 AM Josie: It's worth noting that Tess is a very large woman, tall and muscular, with brown eyes, brownish-blonde hair and freckles. But her expression is cheerful and friendly. 2:24:25 AM Rycroft: Hmm. What's your opinion of her? 2:24:52 AM Josie: Tess: ... well, she smells a lot better since I pried her out of the room and got her to take a bath. 2:25:32 AM Josie: Tess: I had to give her a gun to get her to do that. Don't worry, I took it back. I'm not sure she knows we're kind of... not affected by it. 2:26:00 AM Josie: Tess: Well, holes in our clothes and more blood needed, but largely not affected. Much. 2:26:41 AM Rycroft: It still smarts. 2:27:21 AM Josie: Tess: Oh, you get used to it. It's not as bad as a cannonball. 2:27:52 AM Rycroft: No, I'd guess not. 2:28:09 AM Josie: Tess leads him down a hallway (white, boring) and puts her hand in a fingerprint reader before motioning for him to put the card into a nearby slot. 2:28:27 AM Josie: Tess: Trust me on that. I used to be a nurse. 2:29:15 AM Rycroft: Can you have one of your people get us a ride back to my apartment? I took a cab over. 2:29:46 AM Josie: Tess: Oh, I'll drive you. No problem. 2:29:59 AM Rycroft: Great. 2:30:02 AM Rycroft: Rycroft puts the card in the reader. 2:30:13 AM Josie: She pushes the door open after the reader beeps and flashes green. 2:31:07 AM Josie: It's... less a cell and more a sumptuous bedroom, with dark wood, beautiful, ornate, hand-crafted wallpaper and mahogany paneling, ornate furniture. 2:31:53 AM Josie: It's also empty. Tess appears unconcerned. "Well, good luck. Just wave and tell me you're ready when you want to come out. If you get in trouble we'll just gas you both and pull you out, but... I doubt you will." 2:33:40 AM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. "Right." 2:33:50 AM Josie: She closes the door behind him. 2:34:19 AM Rycroft: Rycroft looks around. 2:35:03 AM Josie: The room looks entirely empty. There's a bed, which is completely made, a wardrobe (mahogany) and an open door that leads to a bathroom, from what you can see of it. 2:36:33 AM Rycroft: Rycroft uses his Auspex powers to look for Auras in the room! 2:36:52 AM Josie: There's certainly one coming from the wardrobe! 2:37:58 AM Rycroft: Anyone in here? 2:38:35 AM Josie: There's no answer. 2:39:21 AM Rycroft: Rycroft goes over to the wardrobe and knocks. 2:39:37 AM Josie: There's a squeak from inside, and some rustling. 2:41:08 AM Josie: No answer, though. 2:42:38 AM Rycroft: You can come out. I know you're in there. 2:43:52 AM Josie: There's some more rustling, and finally the door of the wardrobe swings open and someone unfolds herself from its top shelf and hops down. 2:45:10 AM Josie: It appears to be a young woman--thin and gangly, with brownish hair that looks like it hasn't seen a comb in a long time, flopped over her face. She's wearing clothes made for someone at least six sizes larger than she is, and she's also shrinking back a little bit. 2:47:12 AM Rycroft: Hmm. You got a name? 2:47:32 AM Josie: She shakes her head no. 2:48:02 AM Rycroft: Of course you do. I'm Rycroft, for example. 2:48:51 AM Josie: She shakes her head no, again, shrinking back a bit. 2:49:21 AM Rycroft: Well. I suppose 'Hey, you' will do for now. Get your stuff together, we're leaving. 2:50:35 AM Josie: She takes a fighting stance and holds her fists up. She'd look a little more ready to fight if she weren't trembling. 2:51:30 AM Rycroft: Come on. We have to fight traffic to get back home. 2:51:54 AM Josie: She shakes her head, emphatically! 2:52:16 AM Rycroft: You'd rather stay here, then? I mean.. it's pretty nice. 2:52:23 AM Rycroft: I suppose I can't blame you. 2:53:20 AM Josie: She thinks this over, going very still, and then puts her fists down, finally, still shaking. 2:53:41 AM Rycroft: There you go. Can you talk? 2:53:57 AM Josie: She shakes her head no! 2:54:23 AM Rycroft: I don't believe you. 2:55:11 AM Rycroft: Anyway. Get your stuff together. I'm sure they won't mind you taking the clothes and stuff in here. 2:56:17 AM Josie: She pauses for a moment, then grabs a pillowcase off the pillow on the bed, and stuffs a few things into it from the floor of the wardrobe. Then she returns to stand in front of the wardrobe, still shaking a bit. 2:57:07 AM Rycroft: Rycroft waves at a camera or where a camera would be. 2:57:16 AM Josie: The door opens. 2:57:49 AM Josie: Tess waves from outside; the girl appears to relax a smidgeon when she sees the big woman. 2:58:22 AM Josie: Tess: Hey, it's okay. He's not going to hurt you. I have it on very good authority he's not a creep. 2:58:49 AM Josie: The girl's head turns to look at Rycroft, from underneath her mop of hair, and then back to Tess. 2:59:48 AM Josie: Tess: He's a good egg. And if he hurts you and my boss finds out, we'll dismember him, you and me, all right? 3:00:23 AM Josie: This has exactly the opposite effect as intended, or at least, the girl starts trembling again. 3:00:38 AM Rycroft: Rycroft *eyes* Tess. 3:00:50 AM Rycroft: That was not comforting, I don't think. 3:00:53 AM Josie: Tess: ... that came out wrong. Sorry. 3:01:32 AM Josie: Tess: Look, he's a nice guy, he's not going to lay a hand on you. 3:01:46 AM Josie: This time the girl looks at Rycroft from under her sheet of hair. 3:02:03 AM Rycroft: Nope. 3:02:06 AM Josie: By this point you're in a parking garage and sliding into the back seat of a white limo. 3:02:19 AM Josie: Tess: ... I don't think anyone's told her... anything. 3:02:55 AM Josie: The girl hesitates at the door of the car, but eventually steps in, shrinking away from Rycroft into a little ball on the seat. 3:04:17 AM Rycroft: Right. You're a vampire. So are we. 3:04:52 AM Josie: There's a barely-audible snorting noise from under the girl's hair. 3:05:49 AM Josie: Tess starts the car; with the partition between the front and the back, she may or may not be able to hear anything you guys say. 3:06:54 AM Rycroft: No foolin'. 3:07:03 AM Rycroft: Rycroft lowers his dark glasses and looks at her. 3:07:22 AM Josie: There's a little squeaking noise. 3:07:50 AM Rycroft: See? This ain't no contact. 3:08:14 AM Josie: She shrinks back against the car door. 3:13:13 AM Rycroft: Hey, it's okay. Not gonna hurt you. I'm supposed to take care of you. 3:13:49 AM Josie: She tilts her head to one side. 3:14:04 AM Josie: If she were an anime character, a little question mark would be hovering over her. 3:15:23 AM Rycroft: Yeah. The one that turned you, he got himself killed. So I'm going to look after you. 3:16:08 AM Josie: He has pretty good hearing, or he'd miss the tiny "why?" 3:19:19 AM Rycroft: Because you need to be taught a lot of things to survive in this new world you find yourself in. 3:20:33 AM Josie: "Like what?" 3:22:04 AM Rycroft: How not to get yourself killed. There are a lot of rules and laws among our kind, and you need to learn 'em. 3:24:04 AM Josie: "Laws?" 3:25:43 AM Rycroft: Yeah. Like, you're not allowed to announce to the media that you're a vampire. That's one of the biggest. 3:27:19 AM Josie: She tilts her head again. ".... why not?" 3:29:49 AM Rycroft: Well. We're pretty strong. But we're not invincible. So if people learn there are vampires out there living among them... well, they wipe us out. The one who turned you, he was killed by one of the people who know about us. 3:31:02 AM Josie: Girl: The one who turned me? 3:33:35 AM Rycroft: The vampire who made you a vampire. 3:34:20 AM Josie: Girl: The beautiful man with no heart. 3:35:37 AM Rycroft: Yes. Vampires are organized by bloodlines into clans, which are basically big families. He was a Toreador, and by extension, so are you. 3:36:53 AM Josie: Girl: I don't fight bulls? 3:38:19 AM Rycroft: Rycroft smiles. "No, no bullfighting required. Toreador tend to be... artistic?" 3:39:18 AM Josie: Girl: I like to draw. 3:39:37 AM Rycroft: What do you draw? 3:40:47 AM Josie: Girl: Everything. 3:41:51 AM Rycroft: .... what's your name? 3:44:10 AM Josie: Girl: Lizard. 3:45:29 AM Rycroft: Lizard. Really? 3:46:07 AM Josie: Lizard: I like to climb. And I never fall. 3:48:24 AM Rycroft: It's better than 'hey, you'. 3:48:52 AM Josie: She nods. 3:51:26 AM Rycroft: So, why did the Toreador turn you, Lizard? 3:51:36 AM Josie: Lizard: I don't know what you mean. 3:57:08 AM Rycroft: The 'beautiful man with no heart'. How did you meet him? 3:57:25 AM | Edited 3:57:34 AM Josie: Liz: I don't remember... 4:00:30 AM Rycroft: Rycroft triest to catch her eyes. "... When's the last time you saw him?" 4:01:30 AM Josie: She whimpers a little bit; he catches a bit of a glimpse of dark eyes. 4:02:38 AM Rycroft: ... It's okay. Don't worry about it right now. 4:04:43 AM Josie: Lizard: ... don't know. 4:04:47 AM Josie: Lizard: He made me... 4:07:03 AM Josie: Lizard: Even when I was tired and I couldn't anymore! I couldn't! 4:09:42 AM Rycroft: ... it's alright. He's dead now. 4:10:06 AM Josie: Lizard: My *hand* was tired! I can't just keep going and going and... 4:10:19 AM Rycroft: What did he have you draw? 4:11:07 AM Josie: Lizard: Everything. And paint. He gave me paints and things and... it was nice and then he just asked me to keep going and going. 4:11:29 AM Josie: Lizard: And I knew it was bad and he was going to do something awful and it didn't matter and then everything hurt. 4:17:21 AM Rycroft: Rycroft frowns. "Well, he's not doing anything awful anymore." 4:18:44 AM Josie: Lizard: Good! 4:18:55 AM Josie: She bursts into angry tears. 4:19:21 AM Rycroft: Rycroft sits there awkwardly, brain gears turning over the mystery. Rycroft continues sitting there! 11:35:59 PM Josie: She cries! 11:36:13 PM Josie: The tears come out as blood, of course. 11:38:47 PM Rycroft: Rycroft hands her a tissue. 11:39:25 PM Josie: She takes it and wipes her eyes, and then gasps. "What... what..." 11:42:10 PM Rycroft: ...yeah. Vampire. That's a thing we do. Seems a bit melodramatic, doesn't it? TEARS. OF. BLOOOOOOD. 11:42:30 PM Rycroft: Rycroft says the last three words in a faux Lugosi accent. 11:42:44 PM Josie: Liz: Heh. ... ew, though. 11:43:02 PM Josie: Liz: That's gross. 11:43:25 PM Rycroft: Yeah. 11:44:31 PM Josie: Liz: ... smells good. 11:44:57 PM Rycroft: Yeah, you probably haven't.... eaten yet, have you. 11:45:05 PM Josie: Liz: Eaten? 11:45:17 PM Rycroft: Blood. That's what we do. 11:45:59 PM Josie: Liz: Ew! I can't do *that.* 11:46:42 PM Rycroft: You're gonna have to. I have some at my place. I'm not expecting you to feed from people right off the bat. 11:47:40 PM Josie: Liz: ... from *people*? 11:49:18 PM Rycroft: Yes. 11:49:20 PM Rycroft: Vampire. 11:49:45 PM Josie: Liz: ... can I turn into a bat? 11:54:52 PM Josie: Liz: Will I turn to dust in the sun? 11:55:18 PM Josie: Liz: Do I still have a soul? 11:55:38 PM Rycroft: No, no, and yes. 11:55:59 PM Josie: Liz: ... do I have to kill people? 11:56:53 PM Rycroft: No. We can feed from people without killing them or turning them into vampires. It's generally preferred not to kill people willy nilly. 11:57:10 PM Josie: Liz: Oh. Good. 11:58:32 PM Rycroft: Sunlight won't turn you into dust, but it does make us weaker and it is... pretty unpleasant, so generally most of us sleep during the day. You do still need sleep, by the way. 12:01:20 AM Josie: Liz: Oh. 12:03:23 AM Rycroft: ((We close to my apartment?)) 12:03:41 AM Josie: Yep. As a matter of fact, Tess has been driving around the block for the last ten minutes. 12:04:34 AM Rycroft: Tess? I think we're ready to head in. 12:04:48 AM Josie: Tess, over the intercom: Sure thing. 12:05:00 AM Josie: She drives over to the front of your building and unlocks the doors. "You want me to come up with ya?" 12:06:34 AM Rycroft: Rycroft looks at Lizard. 12:06:45 AM Josie: Lizard, softly: She's nice. 12:08:33 AM Rycroft: If you want, you can come up. 12:09:28 AM Josie: Tess: Will do. Might take me a minute to find a parking spot. Hop out, I'll see you up there. 12:09:59 AM Josie: Lizard hesitates. "... and you're not going to make me draw? Or... anything?" 12:10:12 AM Rycroft: Nope. 12:11:49 AM Josie: Lizard nods. "... I was going to run. Just so you know." 12:12:10 AM Rycroft: And now? 12:12:40 AM Josie: Lizard: Waiting to see. 12:12:52 AM Josie: She opens the door and hops out. 12:14:06 AM Rycroft: Rycroft follows her, grabbing her bag. 12:15:20 AM Josie: She fidgets a little when you're waiting for the elevator. She's still breathing, probably out of habit. 12:17:36 AM Rycroft: Rycroft waits for the elevator. 12:17:42 AM Josie: Ding! 12:17:55 AM Josie: It's an ordinary elevator ride; Lizard stays quiet. 12:18:08 AM Josie: You're going to have to describe Rye's living quarters. 12:26:15 AM Rycroft: Rycroft lives in a fairly large, open loft-style two-floor apartment with three rooms and a balcony. It's on the tenth floor of his building. It looks a lot like a library that happens to also be an apartment, as there are tons of covered bookshelves, with the odd archaelogical artifact under glass or on display. The bedrooms are upstairs off a small mezzanine. ((I think that's what it's called. I'm not good with architectual jargon.)) The place is cluttered, but clean. 12:27:54 AM Josie: Lizard: ... nice. 12:28:36 AM Rycroft: Rycroft: Here, I'll show you around. 12:29:07 AM Josie: Lizard: ... are you letting me stay here tonight? 12:30:15 AM Rycroft: Rycroft: The idea is that you're staying here for the foreseeable future. 12:33:23 AM Josie: Liz: ... but *why*? 12:36:02 AM Rycroft: The prince asked me to do so as a favor. 12:37:16 AM Josie: Liz: Prince of what? 12:37:58 AM Rycroft: Of the city. She's pretty much in charge of the vampires here. 12:39:01 AM Josie: Liz: The prince is a *girl*? 12:39:19 AM Josie: Liz: Isn't that a princess, then? 12:40:12 AM Rycroft: I've always wondered that myself. 12:40:58 AM Rycroft: I'm not sure. Probably because of 'tradition'. 12:41:26 AM Josie: Liz: What tradition? 12:41:58 AM Rycroft: Vampire tradition. Most of the really old vampires are very averse to change. 12:45:28 AM Josie: Liz: How old are you? 12:46:30 AM Rycroft: 'round about a hundred. 12:49:39 AM Josie: Liz: Nuh *uh.* 12:50:46 AM Rycroft: No foolin'. 12:57:05 AM Rycroft: Rycroft goes over to a desk and pulls out a scrapbook. "Here, this is a picture taken of me when I joined the FBI back in the twenties." 12:57:52 AM Josie: She stares at it, through her curtain of hair. 12:57:58 AM Josie: There's a knock at the door! 12:59:21 AM Rycroft: Rycroft looks out the peephole. ((THough it's a New York apartment building that he owns, I think. There's probably an intercom and people need to be buzzed up.)) 1:00:01 AM Josie: Tess waves cheerfully. 1:00:37 AM Rycroft: Rycroft lets her in. 1:01:02 AM | Edited 1:01:06 AM Josie: Tess whistles. "Nice place!" 1:01:10 AM Josie: Lizard nods. 1:01:42 AM Rycroft: Thanks. Make yourself at home. 1:04:23 AM Josie: Tess nods. 1:04:28 AM Josie: Lizard: ... hungry. 1:04:43 AM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. "Right. I'll get you something." 1:05:02 AM Rycroft: Rycroft goes into the kitchen. 1:05:07 AM Josie: Tess: We could get takeout, too. 1:05:42 AM Rycroft: ((CAn vampires eat food in your world?)) 1:06:21 AM Josie: ((Some can, some can't. Typically the older you are the less likely you are tolerate it, but it really varies by the individual a lot too.)) 1:06:46 AM Rycroft: Takeout? 1:07:15 AM Rycroft: Rycroft pulls out a winebottle of blood from the fridge and pours some into mugs. 1:07:35 AM Josie: Tess: Yeah, there's a blood doll service that'll send 'em right to your house, it's great. 1:08:30 AM Rycroft: I think we'll start with this. 1:10:27 AM Rycroft: Rycroft comes over with mugs of blooooooood. 1:10:48 AM Josie: Liz: Blood doll? 1:11:00 AM Josie: Tess: Oh, mugs, cool. I thought I was the only one that did that. 1:11:49 AM Josie: She takes one, and sips appreciatively. 1:12:44 AM Rycroft: Rycroft hands one to Liz. "Try it.' 1:13:28 AM Josie: Liz looks at it from behind her hair. "... it's blood, though." 1:14:16 AM Josie: Tess: Drink up! 1:14:30 AM Rycroft: It is. It's... not as bad as you think it will be. 1:15:45 AM Josie: Liz sniffs it and then sips it, tentatively. 1:15:53 AM Josie: ... then she chugs it. 1:16:21 AM Rycroft: See? 1:17:37 AM Josie: Liz: It's *good.* 1:18:06 AM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. 1:18:55 AM Josie: She sounds a little bit horrified. 1:19:08 AM Josie: Tess: Hey, want me to do your hair? 1:19:18 AM Josie: Liz: ... okay. 1:19:26 AM Josie: Tess: You got a brush, Mr. Winslow? 1:19:55 AM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. "Call me Rycroft. Yeah, hold on." 1:20:00 AM Rycroft: Rycroft goes and grabs a brush. 1:21:53 AM Josie: Tess takes it and starts brushing out Liz's hair. She's pretty gentle, and frankly, she has to be, because Liz's hair is apparently made of knots. 1:22:01 AM Josie: Liz: ... never had a brush. 1:25:17 AM Josie: Tess: Not *ever*? 1:25:28 AM Josie: Liz: ... I lived on a roof mostly. 1:25:44 AM Rycroft: ....huh? 1:27:23 AM Josie: Liz: .... on a roof. There was a chimney that got stopped up because they weren't using it -- ow -- and it was warm there in the winter and safe. 1:27:34 AM Josie: Tess: Sorry. 1:29:53 AM Rycroft: .... you lived in a chimney? 1:30:06 AM Josie: Liz nodnodnods. 1:30:58 AM Rycroft: ... were you an elf? 1:31:18 AM Josie: Liz: No? It was a big chimney. 1:32:11 AM Rycroft: What about before that? 1:33:04 AM Josie: Liz: ... ran away from home. Three years ago I think? 1:33:25 AM Rycroft: Oh.. 1:33:56 AM Josie: Tess: How old are you, anyway? 1:34:04 AM Josie: Liz: Nineteen. 1:34:12 AM Josie: Tess: Seriously? You look fifteen. 1:34:22 AM Josie: Liz sighs. "Nineteen." 1:34:49 AM Josie: Tess: Fair enough. You get bad with ages after a while. 1:37:51 AM Rycroft: Rycroft takes Lizard's mug. "You want more?" 1:39:12 AM Josie: ((BRB)) 1:39:30 AM Rycroft: ((K.)) 1:43:01 AM Josie: Liz nods. 1:45:38 AM Rycroft: He goes and pours some more. "Tess?" 1:46:29 AM Josie: Tess: Nah, I'm good for now. Thanks! 1:46:51 AM Rycroft: Rycroft pours Liz more delicious chilled blood. 1:47:09 AM Josie: She chugs that, too. 1:49:19 AM Rycroft: Feeling better? 1:51:41 AM Josie: Liz nods. 1:52:08 AM | Edited 1:53:05 AM Josie: Tess moves her hair back and forth; apparently Liz is a tan girl with dark eyes under there. She has a wide mouth and thin lips. 1:54:24 AM Rycroft: It's important not to let yourself get too hungry. You can lose control of yourself, go nuts. 1:54:27 AM Rycroft: That's how I got this. 1:54:35 AM Rycroft: Rycroft points at his eye. 1:56:04 AM Josie: Liz: ... ohhh... 1:56:15 AM Josie: Tess: Yeah, but you won't. You're a different kind. 1:56:55 AM Rycroft: Yeah. You're a Toreador. They're artsy types. 1:57:13 AM Rycroft: ((I forget what the Torrie clan weakness is...)) 1:57:26 AM Josie: ((Going comatose/blank in the presence of beauty.)) 1:57:41 AM Rycroft: ((Oh, right.)) 1:59:32 AM Josie: Liz: Then... what are you? 2:00:55 AM Rycroft: I'm Gangrel. 2:01:13 AM Rycroft: I think our clan name is a bit more accurate than Toreador. 2:01:26 AM Josie: Tess: Always makes me think gangrene. 2:01:39 AM Josie: Liz: ... what's it mean, though? 2:01:57 AM Rycroft: Gangrel? Wanderers, beggars, thieves. 2:02:52 AM Josie: Tess: Maybe in the old days. 2:04:01 AM Rycroft: My clan mostly avoids cities and lives in cabins in the woods. 2:05:06 AM Josie: Tess: They go all frenzy and something animal sticks with 'em. I know a guy with a monkey tail. 2:05:25 AM Josie: Liz gets big eyes. "I could get a tail? I don't want a tail!" 2:05:33 AM Josie: Tess: Oh, he likes it, says it's all kinds of useful. 2:06:48 AM Josie: Rycroft, due to his Auspex abilities, suddenly realizes that Tess does not know how to do hair. At all. 2:07:17 AM Rycroft: How's her hair coming, Tess? 2:07:19 AM Josie: Liz's hair is all brushed out, but the bigger woman kinda just keeps moving it around. 2:07:30 AM Josie: Tess: Uh, well. I... don't really know how to do hair. 2:07:48 AM Rycroft: Mmm. Well, don't worry, you won't get a tail. 2:08:00 AM Josie: Liz: Are you sure? I want to be really sure. 2:08:13 AM Josie: She takes the brush away from Tess and just brushes her hair back from her face. 2:08:29 AM Rycroft: You're not Gangrel. Toreadors get hypnotized by art. 2:09:12 AM Rycroft: Hmm. 2:09:23 AM Rycroft: Rycroft goes over to a bookcase and starts rummaging. 2:09:24 AM Josie: She's cute, but definitely misses the mark for beautiful--wide, expressive mouth, a turned-up nose and a tan that will likely fade with time. 2:09:33 AM Josie: Liz: ... oh. 2:09:39 AM Josie: Liz turns to Tess. "What kind are you, then?" 2:10:00 AM Josie: Tess: Oh, I'm Ventrue. I think I'd'a been better off Brujah, really. All that etiquette is the pits. 2:10:25 AM Josie: Liz: ... etiquette? 2:11:21 AM Josie: Tess: Yeah. My clan, Ventrue, pretty much runs the world, or at least they think they should. Leadership material, but bossy. Oh, and we're picky eaters. 2:11:38 AM Josie: Liz: Picky eaters? 2:13:34 AM Rycroft: They can only drink certain types of blood. They turn their noses up at any other kind. 2:13:58 AM Josie: Tess: Yeah, we only like one thing. Kids' blood, or men only, or whatever. 2:14:31 AM Josie: Tess: I know one guy who can only take AB-, the poor bastard. Don't ask me how he knows, it all tastes the same to me. 2:14:47 AM Rycroft: So what is your preferred vintage? 2:15:22 AM Josie: Tess: People who have been bitten before. ... so it's not so bad. 2:15:57 AM Rycroft: Yeah, I suppose that wouldn't be so bad. 2:15:59 AM Josie: Tess: It's kinda weird, but I always joke it's like having somebody tap the keg first. 2:16:57 AM Josie: Rycroft finds whatever book he was looking for! 2:17:25 AM Josie: Liz: ... what happens if you drink somebody else's blood that isn't? 2:17:36 AM Josie: Tess: It tastes gross and it doesn't fill me up, mainly. 2:19:15 AM Rycroft: Rycroft pulls out an old notebook, held together with old rubber bands. 2:20:26 AM Josie: Liz: What's that? 2:20:34 AM Rycroft: Here. When I was still new to all this, I took a lot of notes about everything I learned about vampires. I'm... a bit of a note-taker. Learned it back when I was a fed, and it's a habit I never lost. 2:21:57 AM Josie: Liz: A fed? 2:22:33 AM Rycroft: I was in the FBI during prohibition. It was... exciting? And it got me shot seventeen times. I don't recommend it. 2:23:08 AM Josie: Liz: *Seventeen*? 2:23:17 AM Josie: Tess whistles. "You got me beat. I only got shot twice." 2:23:31 AM Josie: Tess: ... although one was a Howitzer. 2:24:02 AM Rycroft: Ow. 2:24:49 AM Rycroft: Yeah. See... most stuff that kills a normal human still hurts, but doesn't actually kill us. We'll heal as long as we have blood. 2:25:32 AM Josie: Tess: Yeah, I died a little that time. But it got better. My captain laid the bite on me. 2:26:26 AM Josie: Tess: I was only supposed to be nursing, but... well, I got excited, what can I say? 2:26:48 AM Rycroft: .... 'Don't shoot me with a howitzer'? 2:27:20 AM Josie: Tess: Eh. Nobody would've heard anyway, cannonfire is pretty loud. I'd already lost some hearing by that point myself. 2:27:29 AM Josie: She shrugs. "No big deal." 2:27:38 AM Josie: Liz: ... I'd rather not get shot? 2:28:02 AM Josie: Tess: That's what I'm here for! And Rycroft too. 2:28:45 AM Rycroft: Right. 2:29:02 AM Josie: Tess: ... crap, I wasn't supposed to tell you. 2:29:14 AM Rycroft: Rycroft eyes her. 2:29:38 AM Josie: Tess: Oh well, she'll get over it. I'm supposed to bodyguard you a little bit, that's all. If you kicked me out I was supposed to just do surveillance. 2:29:55 AM Josie: Tess: Blew my cover, I guess. 2:30:47 AM Rycroft: A little bit? 2:31:46 AM Josie: Tess: Yeah. You know, interfere if it looks like you're losing, let you fight it out if you're kicking ass. 2:32:00 AM Josie: Tess: ... butt. Sorry. 2:32:29 AM Rycroft: It's fine. 2:34:05 AM Rycroft: So do I need to make you up a room as well? 2:34:24 AM Josie: Tess: If you want. Or I can go surveill. Up to you. 2:34:43 AM Josie: Liz: ... but why do we need a bodyguard? 2:34:53 AM Josie: Tess eyes Rycroft. "... gonna let you field that one." 2:36:22 AM Rycroft: Because the hunter that killed the guy that made you is still out there and they're afraid they might come after you. 2:37:52 AM Josie: Liz's eyes get huge, and she shrinks back into her chair. 2:38:03 AM Josie: Tess: Wow, you don't... really do tact, do ya? I like it. 2:38:36 AM Rycroft: I don't know. Is there a way ease into that? 2:38:47 AM Josie: Tess: Point. 2:38:51 AM Josie: Liz: But... but... 2:39:08 AM Rycroft: There's a lot of people who hate us just for existing. 2:39:35 AM Josie: Tess: And parasiting off humans. 2:39:46 AM Josie: Liz: But couldn't we just... 2:40:09 AM Josie: She makes a biting motion. It's a little like the Lugosi impression from earlier, actually. 2:41:57 AM Rycroft: Often they have powers too. And they can be very elusive. 2:42:22 AM Josie: Liz: Who *are* they? 2:43:08 AM Rycroft: I don't know about this one. There's all kinds out there, though. Religious people, government black ops people, corporate people. 2:45:01 AM Rycroft: Rycroft looks at Tess. "Do we know anything about this hunter?" 2:45:46 AM Josie: Tess: I don't. The prince is working on it, though. 2:46:03 AM Josie: Liz: Government *black ops*? But... but I'm nobody! 2:46:53 AM Rycroft: We don't know who it is. But there are hunters out there and people who hate you just for being a vampire. 2:47:30 AM Josie: Tess: Relax, we're safe in here. Pretty sure I'm not the only one keeping an eye on you. 2:47:59 AM Josie: Liz: Why would the.... the prince? even care? 2:51:02 AM Rycroft: Rycroft looks at Tess. 2:52:03 AM Josie: Tess shrugs. "You know her better than me, what'd she say to you?" 2:53:18 AM Rycroft: She didn't want you out on your own. It was either have someone look after you, or have something happen to you. 2:55:17 AM Josie: Tess: Lots of 'em would just let it happen, but Gray's a lot less of an a-- a jerk than most Ventrue. 2:55:46 AM Rycroft: ((brb.)) 3:00:09 AM Rycroft: ((Back)) 3:00:24 AM Josie: ((*nodnod*)) 3:01:23 AM Rycroft: USually, the vampire who made you would be the one to teach you everything. But the vampire who made you got killed. And he didn't ask permission anyway. 3:01:36 AM Josie: Liz: ... permission? 3:03:41 AM Rycroft: Yeah. A vampire who wants to create a new vampire needs permission. Usually from a Prince, or their own creator. To keep numbers under control. 3:04:06 AM Josie: Liz: ... but not permission from the person. 3:04:10 AM Josie: She stares at her hands. 3:04:40 AM Josie: Tess: ... well, to be fair, sometimes the person can't give permission. I was pretty happy to not be dead, honestly. 3:05:56 AM Rycroft: ... me too, eventually. 3:07:57 AM Josie: Liz: Oh. 3:08:16 AM Rycroft: It really depends on the clan and personal situation. Many times the potential vampire *is* able to consent. Maybe the creator was a mentor to the human. Like... a college professor. Or a doctor. Or just a friend. 3:08:27 AM Josie: Liz: Who's yours? 3:08:59 AM Rycroft: ... my mother. It's a long story. 3:09:27 AM Josie: Liz: Oh. 3:09:41 AM Josie: Tess: ... it's okay if you feel violated, too. Your sire was kind of a mega-douche. 3:09:50 AM Rycroft: Yeah. 3:09:56 AM Josie: Tess: I'd be pissed, is all I'm saying. 3:10:19 AM Josie: Liz: ... I just kind of want to cry. But I don't want to cry *blood*, ew. 3:11:54 AM Josie: Tess: You can learn to suppress that. Kind of a trick to it, but you'll get it. 3:12:15 AM Josie: Liz: Crying or crying blood? 3:12:57 AM Josie: Tess: Well, crying blood, anyway. Practice with an onion, that's my advice. Saves you on the upholstery when you watch sad movies. 3:13:58 AM Josie: Tess: I wasn't paying attention during Old Yeller and I had to throw out the couch. Looked like Jack the Ripper made a friend on it. 3:14:04 AM Josie: Liz makes a face. 3:16:39 AM Rycroft: ... lovely. 3:18:06 AM Josie: Tess: ... sorry. You get kind of... immune to that kind of thing, over time. 3:18:13 AM Josie: Liz: ... really? 3:18:19 AM Josie: Tess: Well, lots of time, yeah. 3:21:31 AM Rycroft: I never liked Old Yeller myself. 3:21:40 AM Josie: Tess: I'm over it. 3:21:47 AM Josie: Liz: ... how old are you? 3:21:57 AM Josie: Tess: What year is it again? 3:23:54 AM Josie: Tess: 2014, right? 176. 3:23:59 AM Josie: Liz goggles at her. 3:25:52 AM Rycroft: Rycroft sips from his mug. 3:26:00 AM Josie: Liz: But... but... 3:26:19 AM Josie: Tess: Try not to worry about it, I never do. 3:27:04 AM Josie: Liz: You're *old*! 3:27:25 AM Josie: Tess: ... well, yeah, but not *abnormally* ... well not abnormally old for *us.* 3:27:33 AM Josie: Liz: How old do we *get*?! 3:28:57 AM Rycroft: We pretty much just keep living. 3:30:34 AM Josie: Liz: But that's impossible, biologically. 3:30:36 AM Josie: She yawns. 3:31:31 AM Rycroft: We're kind of the definition of 'impossible, biologically'. 3:31:39 AM Rycroft: We're magic. 3:31:46 AM Josie: Liz: There's magic? 3:31:57 AM Rycroft: I can turn into a bird. 3:32:06 AM Rycroft: And a cat. 3:32:13 AM Josie: Liz: ... but not bats? 3:32:30 AM Rycroft: Some gangrel can turn into bats. Not me, though. 3:33:02 AM Josie: Tess: These days it's considered a cliche. 3:33:07 AM Josie: Liz yawns again. 3:35:15 AM Josie: It's probably approaching dawn. 3:35:26 AM Rycroft: C'mon, I'll show you to your room. 3:35:51 AM Josie: Liz nods, and stands up. 3:36:16 AM Rycroft: He takes her to one of the bedrooms. 3:38:00 AM Josie: She looks at it. "... it's nice." 3:39:14 AM Rycroft: The place was furnished when I moved in, so. This is your room, all right? You can do what you want with it. 3:40:36 AM Josie: Her eyes light up. "Anything?" 3:40:59 AM Rycroft: Sure. Just tell me what you need or want. 3:41:25 AM Josie: Liz: Paint. Please? 3:42:59 AM Rycroft: We'll make sure you have some paint by tomorrow night, okay? Sun's about to rise, though. 3:44:11 AM Josie: Liz: Okay. ... thanks. 3:47:13 AM Josie: She slips into bed, with all her clothes on. 3:48:00 AM Rycroft: It's fine. Get some rest. 3:48:13 AM Rycroft: Rycroft leaves her in there! 3:48:38 AM Josie: Tess is still there, sitting on Rye's couch. 3:48:51 AM Josie: Tess: Poor kid. 3:50:25 AM Rycroft: Yeah. She said he just made her draw and draw. Who was he? 3:51:39 AM Josie: Tess: Called himself Trevelyn Chevalier. Real name was Bruce Figg. He was an art dealer. 3:52:15 AM Josie: Tess: If that's all he did to her she lucked out. This guy's been warned for general creepiness before. 3:52:55 AM Rycroft: ... I hope that's all he made her do. General creepiness? 3:54:22 AM Josie: Tess: Brainwashing a sculptor so many times he lost his mind, that kind of thing. 3:54:56 AM Josie: Gray said if he did it again she was gonna diablerize him herself. Looks like he didn't keep his nose clean, either. 3:55:22 AM Rycroft: Art dealer? Who did he sell to? 3:56:14 AM Josie: Tess: Humans, us, anyone, really. 3:56:47 AM Josie: Tess: Usually he'd just create interest in an artist, buy up their work and then kill 'em. 3:57:16 AM Josie: Tess: I don't suppose you've got beer. 3:58:10 AM Rycroft: No. I really can't keep it down. 3:58:27 AM Rycroft: Coffee, yes, beer, no. 3:58:51 AM Josie: Tess: Yeah, I can still do coffee. Most liquids, actually. Solids, though, blrgh. 3:59:15 AM Josie: Tess: We have this new security guy who keeps bringing donuts to work. Gross. 3:59:19 AM Josie: She makes a face. 4:00:56 AM Rycroft: Rycroft chuckles. "you sleeping here, then?" 4:02:24 AM Josie: Tess: If you let me. I'll take the couch, it's cool. 4:02:31 AM Josie: Tess: Unless you want me in the bed. 4:02:35 AM Josie: She waggles her eyebrows. 4:04:28 AM Rycroft: Rycroft chuckles. "I'll pass for tonight. I am in tentative negotiations for a date with your boss. I'll grab you some blankets. 4:05:52 AM Josie: Tess: Hee. Yeah, rumor had it you two were an item. What happened? 4:07:06 AM | Edited 4:09:13 AM Rycroft: Rycroft shrugs. "It was awhile ago. We were just goin' in different directions, you know how it is." 4:07:24 AM | Edited 4:09:13 AM Rycroft: Rycroft grabs blankets and a pillow from the closet. 4:08:07 AM Josie: Tess: Yeah, I hear you on that one. Sometimes this living forever thing is a drag. 4:09:28 AM Rycroft: Rycroft hands her the blankets and pillow. "Sometimes." 4:10:01 AM Josie: Tess: Mostly not, though. All praise to modern plumbing, electricity and microbreweries. 4:10:17 AM Rycroft: And the internet. 4:10:28 AM Rycroft: God love the internet. 4:10:43 AM Josie: She tosses the pillow down, takes her shoes off and stretches out, her feet sticking over the end of the couch. 4:11:06 AM Josie: Tess: Candy Crush owns my soul. 4:11:38 AM Rycroft: Rycroft chuckles. "Well. Good morning." 4:11:50 AM Rycroft: Rycroft goes to his room and goes to bed! 4:12:37 AM Josie: Tess: Mornin'.